


Smutty Marvel Drabbles

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Captain Hill - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dominant Bucky Barnes, Dominant Loki, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Steggy - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Steve Rogers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 19,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: These are smutty drabbles written for my 8,000 Follower Celebration on Tumblr. Requested by my followers.





	1. I’ve never wanted anyone to f*** me this badly

**Author's Note:**

> This will contain different ships - Stucky, Stony, Steggy, Captain Hill. Each chapter summary will tell you the pairing in the chapter. :-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers x Female Reader

 

Your back arched, your spine cracking as Steve bent you over the edge of the bathroom counter. You moaned, your fingers digging into his supple ass, holding him close, your leg wrapping around the back of his thigh, a low growl rumbling from his chest. He dragged his calloused fingers up your side, his hand closing over your breast, twisting the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“Steve -” you whimpered.

He cut you off, his mouth on yours, his tongue in your mouth as he ground his hips into yours. God, he was hard as a rock, his substantial length pressing into you, making you hot and wet. You squirmed, desperate for some kind of friction, needing him to get you off. You grabbed his hand and pulled it between your legs.

“Jesus, doll,” Steve groaned. “You’re killing me.” He yanked the towel away from your body and tossed it aside, his fingers tracing the lips of your pussy, circling your clit, teasing you. He dropped his head, his tongue tracing your nipple, lips closing around it, and tugging gently. He eased his middle finger into you, palm pressed to your clit, using tight, hard thrusts that had you panting and begging for more.

But he wouldn’t give you what you wanted, not right then. Instead, he pushed open your legs and slipped another finger inside of you, his lips now on your neck, fingers pumping harder, dragging over your sweet spot with every thrust, pushing you right up to the edge, then stopping, easing his fingers out until just the tips were teasing you and your hips were coming up off the counter.

“Goddamn it, Steve,” you whined. “I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly. Stop teasing and do it already.”

“Hmmm, I like it when you beg, doll,” he chuckled. He pressed his lips to your ear and nipped at the earlobe. “It fucking turns me on.”

You twisted your fingers in his hair and brushed a kiss along the edge of his jaw. “Please, Stevie, please fuck me,” you whispered.

Steve pulled your legs around his waist and entered you in one hard thrust, grunting as he buried himself inside of you. He slammed into you, so hard that your head hit the tile wall behind you, stars bursting behind your eyelids, though you weren’t sure whether it was from the feel of Steve inside of you or the knock to the head. Not that it mattered because every inch of your body was suddenly lit up in ecstasy, your nerve endings on fire as pure pleasured exploded in your veins.

You struggled to hold on, scrambling for something to grab, finally settling on Steve’s broad shoulders, your nails leaving long scratches down his back. He braced one hand on the wall above your head, the other he slid under your ass, lifting you to meet his every thrust, his eyes closed, his breathing ragged as he pounded into you. It wasn’t long before you were gone, your mouth pressed against his shoulder to hold back the scream threatening to burst out of you, your entire body shuddering as you came.

Steve groaned and slammed into you one last time, holding you tight against him as he orgasmed, his cock pulsing and twitching, your walls tightening around him, milking him dry.

When it was over, he held you, peppering your neck and shoulders with kisses, humming contentedly low in the back of his throat. After a few minutes, he stepped away and helped you to your feet.

“Guess I need another shower,” you muttered under your breath, snatching your towel off the floor.

“Totally worth it,” Steve laughed.

“Totally,” you agreed.


	2. Goddamn it, now all I can think about right now is you licking my cock like it’s that ice cream cone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes x Female Reader

 

“Aren’t you a little old to be ordering an ice cream cone?” Bucky scoffed. “Shouldn’t you order it in a cup, like, oh, I don’t know, an  _ adult _ ?”

“I can order my ice cream any damn way I please,” you snapped, turning your back on him. You took the ice cream cone from the kid behind the counter, dropped some money in the tip jar, and stormed past Bucky, straight outside. You were halfway down the block, headed back to Avengers Tower before he caught up with you.

“You move pretty fast when you’re pissed,” he grinned. “What did I say? Was it the thing about the ice cream cone? C’mon, doll, I was just teasing.”

“I know,” you shrugged. “You push my buttons.”

“I love pushing your buttons,” Bucky laughed. “In fact, there are a few other buttons I’d like to push…” He trailed off, staring at you with one eyebrow raised.

You smiled, but you chose to ignore him, concentrating on the cone in your hand, licking the sides where the ice cream was close to dripping on the ground. Out of the corner of your eye, you watched as Bucky nearly walked into the glass door to the Tower’s lobby, his eyes for some reason on you and not where he was going.

“Problems, Barnes?” you laughed.

“You’re very distracting,” he muttered, punching the button for the elevator repeatedly.

You stared at him, your tongue darting out to lick at the ice cream cone, the cold sweetness offsetting the sudden heat flooding you at the look in Bucky’s eyes. You stepped into the elevator behind him, the two of you leaning against the opposite walls, Bucky watching you as you continued working at the ice cream cone in your hand.

You twisted, leaning one shoulder against the wall, hoping to give Bucky a full view of what you were doing. You dragged your tongue from the bottom of the cone to the top, sucking the ice cream into your mouth, moaning a little when the sweet flavor hit your tongue.

Bucky coughed, palming himself as he shifted from foot to foot, his lower lip caught between his teeth. He crossed the elevator in two short strides, his hand in the center of your chest, pushing you into the wall.

Your tongue darted out, licking at the cone one more time. Bucky ducked his head and pressed a lingering kiss to your lips.

“Goddamn it, now all I can think about right now is you licking my cock like it’s that ice cream cone,” he growled.

“Take me back to your room and I’ll be happy to do just that,” you murmured.

“Consider it done,” he whispered, punching the button for his floor before plucking what was left of the cone from your hand and tossing it in the trash. He wrapped an arm around you and hugged you close, his hard length pressed against your stomach. “Then, I’m gonna push a few of your buttons.”


	3. “Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes x Female Reader

 

It was like the man was trying to torture you. He was currently standing in the middle of the common room - the god damn common room - wearing a tight white t-shirt and a pair of low hanging sweatpants, his hair pulled back in a low bun at the nape of his neck, laughing at something Steve had just said, his head thrown back, the lines of his throat moving as the laugh rumbled out of him.

Bucky Barnes. Torturer Extraordinaire.

You leaned over and put your head in your hands, desperately trying to ignore him, though it was a bit difficult with him standing less than ten feet away from you.

“Are you okay?” Wanda whispered, nudging your foot with hers.

“No,” you mumbled. “I’m not.” You glared Bucky’s direction, pointing at him with your pinkie finger.

Wanda giggled and shook her head. She leaned close so she could whisper in your ear. “Maybe if you told him how you feel…”

“No,” you hissed. “Not happening.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Bucky said, crouching in front of you and Wanda. “You shouldn’t keep secrets.”

“You shouldn’t be so annoying,” you snapped. You shoved yourself to your feet, pushed past Bucky, and hurried out of the room.

You were halfway down the hallway when Bucky caught up with you, his hand closing around your arm, yanking you to a stop.

“What is your problem?” he growled. “What the hell did I do to annoy you?”

“Let me go, Buck,” you sighed.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s not important -”

“Yes, it is,” Bucky interrupted you. “You’ve been mad at me for weeks and I don’t even know what I did. So, we’re staying right here until you tell me what’s wrong.”

You closed your eyes and exhaled slowly. Maybe Wanda was right. Maybe it was time to tell Bucky how you really felt. Without opening your eyes, you started talking.

“I’m crazy about you, Bucky. Absolutely crazy. I can’t stop thinking about you and I can’t stop wondering what it would be like if we were together. But, you’re just so...you’re so…” You swallowed around the lump rising in your throat. “It’s like you’re...I don’t know, are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?”

Bucky reached past you and pushed open the door you were leaning against. He shoved you inside, up against the wall, trapping you with his arms on either side of your shoulders.

“We’re both oblivious,” he muttered. “Both of us. You’re crazy about me, I’m crazy about you, and the two of us have been dancing around each other, acting like fools, instead of manning up and telling each other how we feel. I should’ve done it, but I’m an idiot. So, I’m telling you now.”

“Telling me what?” you whispered.

Bucky put his hands on your waist, leaned over, and kissed you, his body flush against yours, his scent filling your nostrils, making you heady with desire.

“I’m crazy about you, too.”


	4. You’re not going out in that outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark x Female Reader

 

You were putting the last touches on your makeup, a little more blush, some mascara, a touch of lipstick, when Tony strolled into the bedroom, coming to a halt the second his eyes landed on you.

“What are you wearing?”

You rose to your feet, confused, hurt. You looked down at yourself, at the simple black dress you were wearing. You thought Tony would like it, but obviously, you’d been mistaken.

“I-I’m sorry, I thought you’d like it,” you mumbled.

Tony crossed the room, coming to a stop in front of you. “I do like it,” he murmured. “You look amazing.”

“Really?”

“Really,” he smiled. “But, you’re not going out in that outfit.” He slipped an arm around your waist and pressed a kiss to your temple. “If you go out in that, I will have to fight the other men off with a stick. Or with the blaster from one of my suits.”

“Stop it,” you blushed, shaking your head. “You’re just saying that.”

“Definitely not,” he chuckled. Tony turned you around, your back to his chest, his hands skimming the length of your body. He slowly unzipped the dress and let it fall off your shoulders, pooling at your feet, leaving in nothing but your black lace underwear. His lips drifted over your shoulders, his hands now on your waist, easing into the waistband of your lace panties, pushing them down.

“I need those, Tony,” you giggled.

“Mmmm, I think I like you better without them,” he purred. Once they hit the floor, he circled your body, then dropped to one knee in front of you, his hands on your waist, dragging you forward, his lips on your stomach, his fingers teasing you.

“T-tony, what are you doing?” you gasped, falling back a step.

Lightning quick, Tony picked you up and carried across the room, lying you on the edge of the bed before dropping to his knees again, his head between your legs, his tongue lapping repeatedly at the lips of your pussy. He pulled your legs over his shoulders, and buried his tongue in you, his nose rubbing against your clit.

You moaned, slid your hands into his hair, and pulled him tight against you. He hummed, the vibrations shooting through you as his tongue swirled and stabbed inside you, licking you everywhere. Your hips bucked against his face, which only seemed to spur him on. He slid one hand under your ass, holding you up, and pushed his tongue deep inside you, fucking you with his mouth. 

You were already close to coming when Tony slowly slid one finger into you, crooking it in a ‘come here’ gesture as he ran his tongue over your clit, sucking it into his mouth. You came completely undone, coming so hard you almost blacked out, your entire body on fire. But he wasn’t done with you, his tongue sliding back in alongside his finger, incessantly pressing and rubbing at that spot  _ right there _ .

A guttural groan fell from your mouth, a tremor racing through you. You weren’t sure how much more you could take, the feelings so pleasurable that they bordered on painful. All thought was wiped out as you had another orgasm, your back arching off of the bed and your hips wildly bucking against Tony’s face. He held your hips in place, so tight you were sure you’d have bruises tomorrow, as he continued exploring every inch of your overstimulated pussy.

He finally, regrettably, pulled away, his lips ghosting over your skin, his stubble scratching your inner thighs as he kissed them. He rose to his feet and held his hand out to you.

“Let’s find you something to wear, sweetheart. Something that’ll keep my suits put away.”


	5. Try to stay quiet, understand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes x Female Reader

 

Bucky dragged you back into the closet, his hand over your mouth, yanking it closed just as the office door opened and someone - probably Archimedes - came in.

You sagged against him, shaking your head. Of course. You’d known this mission was going to be a pain in the ass from the get go and this just proved your point. You wished the two of you had stayed behind, maybe get some time alone for once, instead of going on yet another overly difficult mission to the middle of Eastern Europe.

You crossed your arms and tried to get comfortable. The closet was tiny, barely big enough to hold one person, let alone two, plus it was stuffed from top to bottom with file boxes. Bucky had his back pressed against a stack of boxes nearly as tall as him and there was another tall stack just to your left. You had nowhere to go, your only choice was to stay where you were, your back against Bucky’s front.

A radio came on, you heard papers rustling, and a phone on speaker being dialed. After a few rings, a woman answered and whoever was in the room picked up the phone and started talking. It was a male, speaking very quietly, moving around the room as he talked. 

The closet was hot and stuffy; you could feel sweat running down your chest between your breasts and your dress was sticking to your back where you were pressed against Bucky. He had to be miserable; you were in a dress while he was wearing a jacket and tie. You turned around, trying to be as quiet as possible and pulled at the suit jacket he was wearing. He smiled gratefully and let you tug it off, then he took it from you and put it on top of the boxes behind his head. He grinned and mouthed “thank you.”

You smiled, stretched up on your toes and gave him a quick kiss. He put his hands on your waist before you could pull away and took the kiss further, his tongue easily sliding into your mouth. You suppressed the contented sigh you almost let out, remembering at the last second that you were currently hiding from the person on the other side of the door. You shook your head and pulled away, looking at the ground.

The man on the phone stopped outside the door and you heard him saying something about “hours of work ahead of him” and that he would be available if they needed him. 

Great, you were gonna stuck in here for hours. You leaned against Bucky, your forehead on his chest. He put his huge hands on your shoulders, kneading the tense muscles. You let out a slow breath as his fingers moved up and down your back, tracing your spine. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head and when you looked up at him, he took your chin in his hand, tilted your head back and kissed you. You opened your mouth allowing Bucky’s tongue to slip past your teeth and into your mouth.

Maybe it was the fact that you hadn’t been alone for weeks, or maybe it was a desperate hunger for each other, or maybe it was the confined space you were trapped in, but whatever it was, it was suddenly much more than an impromptu make-out session.

His mouth was on yours, kissing you breathless, his hands on your breast, caressing it through the thin dress. You threw your head back; apparently giving him the green light to assault your neck. His lips slid down your throat and over your pulse point. He sucked, pulling the blood to the surface, marking you.

You tangled your fingers in his long brown hair and held him to your neck. With your other hand, you carefully undid his pants and slid your hand inside his tight black underwear. Bucky let loose a gasping breath against your neck as your fingers brushed over the tip of his hard shaft and slid along the length, tracing the vein on the underside with your finger. You caressed him, stroking your hand up and down his cock until he was trembling under your touch.

Bucky turned and pushed you against the wall not stacked with files, his hands under your dress, on your ass. He eased his hand into your panties, one finger tracing your wet lips, teasing you, slipping into your pussy, then out again until you were squirming against his hand, throbbing and aching with desire.

He released you, just long enough to push his pants down past his hips, freeing himself, while you quickly took off your underwear, then Bucky took hold of your waist and picked you up, holding you against the wall. He pressed his mouth to your ear.

“Try to stay quiet, understand?”

You nodded, your legs wrapping around his waist, his hips pushing into yours, the tip of his cock sliding against your wet folds. He caught your lips in his, a hard kiss that took your breath away. With a quiet sigh, Bucky slid inside you. Sensing the moan threatening to escape you, he continued to kiss you, his tongue slipping deep into your mouth as his cock pushed inside you, swallowing any sound you might have made. Once he was fully seated, he began to move in tight, short thrusts.

You held onto his shoulders as he began to move. You wanted to scream, to moan in delight, but you had no choice but to remain silent as Bucky filled you completely. He reached up and took a hold of your hands, pulling both wrists into his vibranium hand and yanking them up over your head. He held them there as he repeatedly thrust into you.

Bucky took your earlobe between his teeth, biting it, just a touch of pain to go with the intense pleasure he was giving you. He moved faster and faster, pushing you closer and closer to the edge until you were gone, coming so hard and so fast you thought you might pass out. He released your wrists and buried his face in your neck. He came a few seconds later, his teeth sinking into your shoulder as the orgasm hit him.

He held you against the wall for several minutes afterward, softly kissing your neck and shoulder, in particular, the bite mark he’d given you. Once he set you on your feet, he helped you straighten your dress, then he pulled you into his arms. You closed your eyes and let yourself relax against him, settling in for what would be a long night.


	6. You’re n-not, um, w-wearing anything under that, are you..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers x Peggy Carter

 

“Peggy, wait!” Steve caught her arm just as she stepped outside, the door swinging closed behind him, cutting off the sound of drunken singing.

She paused under the streetlight, her brown eyes staring up at him. He wasn’t even sure what he was doing, what he was going to say. He’d followed her on a whim, unable to let her and that red dress out of his sight.

“Yes?” she murmured.

“Where are you going so fast?” he asked. “Let me...let me buy you a drink or something.”

Peggy smiled at him, took his hand, and dragged him down the alley beside the bar, into the shadows. She put her hand in the middle of his chest, pushed up on her toes, and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Wh-what are we doing?” Steve mumbled.

“We’re doing the ‘or something’ you mentioned,” she whispered. She grabbed his hand and pulled his arm around her waist, pressing her body against his. “Kiss me, Captain Rogers.”

He didn’t hesitate, doing as she asked, cupping her cheek in his hand, his mouth slanting over hers. As the kiss deepened, he dragged her closer, his hand sliding down her waist to her ass, tugging her closer, until there wasn’t an inch of space between them.

When they finally broke apart, they were both panting, Steve’s cheeks burning, his hands itching to take her out of the curve-hugging red dress. There was something about Agent Margaret ‘Peggy’ Carter that made him ache in a way he never had before.

“Peggy -” he sighed, his nose brushing hers. “I-uh...I’m not sure…”

“You’re not so good at this, are you?” she grinned.

“Still haven’t found the right girl,” he shrugged. “And you’re still the only woman I’ve talked to for more than five minutes.”

“Then maybe I’m the right girl, Captain,” she said. “There are other things we could do besides talking, you know, other things we could try.” She kissed him again, her fingers twisted with his, dragging it up her side, smiling at the way he gasped when she held it against her breast.

“You’re n-not, um, w-wearing anything under that, are you..?” Steve stammered.

Peggy shook her head. “Not a thing.” She pressed her perfect red lips against his ear, nipping at the lobe. “I could show you if you want.”

An almost feral growl fell from his lips, his heart racing, blood pounding in his ear, his cock jumping with interest.

“Y-yes, ma’am,” he nodded. “I’d like that very much.”

“So would I,” Peggy smiled. “Very much.”


	7. You’re so f***ing hot when you’re mad./I’m gonna f*** you so hard that you forget you ever even met that a**hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes x female reader

 

The bottle flew across the room and smashed into the wall just above the asshole’s head. He ducked, but not before a piece of glass skimmed his cheek, leaving a three-inch scratch. He clenched his fists at his side and was halfway across the bar before you’d even blinked. He was only three steps away when a vibranium hand closed around his upper arm and squeezed, drawing a startled gasp from him.

“I wouldn’t if I was you,” Bucky said. “She’ll kick your ass. Or kill you. And as pissed as she is, I’d go with the kill.”

“Let me go, dickface,” the asshole snarled.

“Your funeral,” Bucky shrugged, releasing him.

Twenty seconds later, the asshole was on the ground, his nose broken, blood gushing over his mouth, his arm twisted behind his back, your foot on the back of his neck. He was crying, snot, tears, and blood mixing together and dripping on the floor.

“That’s enough,” Bucky chuckled. “Let him go. I think he learned his lesson.”

“Fuck that shit,” you snarled. “I’m gonna tear his fucking arm off.” You leaned over the asshole. “Or maybe it should be his dick.”

“I-I’m s..s...sorry,” he blubbered. “Please don’t hurt me anymore.”

You shoved him away with your foot, sending him flying into the bar, head first. You spun around and stalked out of the bar, Bucky hot on your heels. You were almost to the car when he caught up to you, stepping in front of you and forcing you to stop.

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad,” he laughed.

“Fuck off, Buck,” you snapped. “I’m sick of assholes treating me like garbage just because I’m a woman. You included.”

“I’ve never treated you like garbage,” he scoffed. “Not once. You know that.”

You blew out a shaky breath and shook your head. “I’m sorry. I’m pissed and I’m taking it out on you.”

“C’mere,” he mumbled, pulling you across the parking lot, unlocking the passenger door of the car, and pushing you inside. He pulled you into the circle of his arms, lowering you to the seat, your body sprawled under his, his lips on yours.

You reached around him, pulling him closer, your anger dissipating as the man you loved kissed you, his hands roaming over your body, tugging at your clothes. You slipped a hand between your bodies and palmed him, his cock already rock hard.

“Mmm, that was quick,” you murmured.

“I told you, you’re fucking hot when you’re mad. Fucking turns me on.” He pushed your skirt up, twisted his vibranium fingers in your panties, and ripped them off. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.”

“Right here? In the car?” you giggled.

“Can’t wait,” Bucky muttered. “I need you, now.” He sat up, pulling you with him. 

You straddled him and quickly ripped open the front of his pants, then you put a hand on his shoulder, the other above your head, braced against the roof of the car, holding yourself steady. Bucky wrapped his arm around your waist and with the other, he fisted his cock, guiding it to your entrance. You lowered yourself onto him, your breath catching in your throat as his substantial length filled you.

He slid his hands up your back and into your hair, pulling you to him so he could kiss you. You pressed your knees into the seat beside him, tightening your thighs around him, rocking forward, taking all he had to give you, kissing him with a fierce, unbridled hunger. You moved with frantic energy, taking control. Bucky knew you needed this, needed him, and he was more than happy to let you be in control, his head resting on the seat back, watching you. It made you feel beautiful, sexy.

Bucky put his hands on your waist, pulling you forward, his hips coming up off the seat, pushing himself deep inside of you. He yanked open the front of your shirt, buttons flying around the interior of the car, then he wrapped his lips around your breast, still covered with your lacy bra. He laved the nipple with his tongue, biting it gently.

You came unglued, rutting against him, your head thrown back, needy whimpers leaving you as you chased your orgasm. You slid your hand down your stomach between your legs, and pressed two fingers to your clit, rubbing furiously.

“Fuck, baby, that’s perfect,” Bucky groaned, cupping your ass, rocking with you.

You pushed forward, every muscle in you tensing as you let go, bone-deep shudders moving through you, Bucky’s name a curse on your lips as the orgasm consumed you.

Bucky held you, his hands tight on your waist, thrusting up into you, fast and hard, growling as his own orgasm burst out of him. You shook in his arms, another orgasm racing through you, a never-ending stream of intense sensations consuming you until you felt like you might pass out.

When it was over, Bucky fell back against the seat, spent, a smile on his face.

“I told you, doll,” he grinned. “Fucking hot.”


	8. Were you touching yourself?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki x female reader

 

You were a puddle of need, Loki teasing you until you couldn’t think straight, refusing to let you come, wanting to keep you on the edge as long as possible. When he’d stepped out of your shared chambers, he’d warned you not to do anything until he returned.

You rolled to your side, moaning at the way your over-stimulated body tingled with every movement. All you could think about was putting your hand between your legs and relieving the incredible need thrumming through you.

You glanced over your shoulder and when you didn’t see anything, in particular, Loki, you eased your hand between your knees, closed your eyes, and slowly dragged your fingers up your inner thigh.

“Were you touching yourself?” You hadn’t heard Loki come back into your bedchamber.

“N-no,” you whispered, quickly folding your hands over your naked stomach.

“That is a shame,” Loki murmured, stepping into the room, the door swinging closed behind him. “I would like to see that. In fact…” He crossed the room, sat on the edge of the bed beside you, and took your hand, holding it loosely in his.

He leaned over you, his lips pressed to your ear. “I want to watch you do it,” he whispered, his breath hot in your ear. “I want you to show me how you make yourself come with your hand.” Your hand, guided by his, slipped between your legs and using your fingers, he slowly caressed your clit, sending sharp tingles of pleasure bursting through you. “Show me, my love.”

Abruptly, he rose to his feet, eased you to your back and pushed the blankets off the bed. He settled himself in a chair at the side of the bed, leaned back, and crossed his legs, his hands folded in his lap.

“Show me,” he ordered. “Trust me, I will make it worth your while.”

You took a deep breath, your stomach fluttering at his words. You closed your eyes, forcing yourself to let go of any inhibitions you had, which was easy to do with Loki. You were safe with him, no matter what the two of you were doing. You could do this.

You slid one hand down your stomach and between your legs, letting out the breath you’d been holding, your thumb rubbing your clit as you slipped two fingers inside your wet entrance. A barely restrained moan slipped past your lips at the feel of your tight cunt clenching at you, your walls quivering as you pumped your fingers in and out.

“Slow down, love,” Loki growled from the corner. “I want you to make it last.”

“Please, my king…” you gasped.

“You heard me,” he said, the tone of his voice leaving no room for argument.

You forced yourself to slow down, dragging your fingers slowly from your pussy, lightly brushing over that ridged spot that never failed to make you throb and ache with need. You eased your fingers back inside yourself, deep, so deep that they were buried past the second knuckle and your palm was resting against your pelvic bone. You thrust them in, a little bit faster and a little bit harder, your hips coming up off the bed to meet your hand. You could feel your orgasm, feel it teasing at your nerve endings, building and building.

“You are so gorgeous,” Loki murmured. You heard cloth rustling and a soft moan from the corner, a deep, almost obscene moan that made your heart stutter and your stomach flip in the most delicious way.

Your eyes snapped open, staring directly into Loki’s beautiful multicolored orbs. He was watching you intently, his pants shoved down, his hand wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking it, beads of pre-come leaking from the tip of his engorged member.

“Faster, my love,” he demanded, his thumb swiping over his cock head, spreading the come along his length, before fisting it and squeezing roughly.

You kept your eyes on Loki as you slipped a third finger in your aching pussy, groaning as you watched him slide his hand down his shaft and cup his balls, your hips rocking against your own hand, fucking yourself on your own fingers, but imagining them as Loki’s long digits.

You moaned, a breathy, needy sound, your body trembling, aching, ready to explode. You couldn’t take your eyes off of Loki, couldn’t stop staring at him, the veins in his arms standing out, the tip of his tongue licking at his bottom lip, his cock hard and pulsing as he pumped it, his hand moving with the rhythm of yours. You were both gasping and panting, pushing yourself closer to orgasm with every second that passed.

When Loki’s hips rose off the chair, pushing himself into his own hand, and a low groan rumbled from deep in his chest, you let go, your thumb pressed to your clit, your fingers thrusting deep, screaming your king’s name as you came.

You could barely breathe and your vision blurred as the sensations rolled through you, wave after wave of pleasure engulfing you. When it was over, you collapsed back on the bed, your hands at your sides, your body spent, a boneless mess.

“My king,” you sighed. “That was unbelievable.”

Loki pushed himself to his feet and climbed onto the bed between your legs, his large hands pushing open your thighs, his cock teasing at your entrance.

“I am not done,” Loki growled. “And neither are you.”


	9. Shut up./Why don’t you come over here and make me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes (Stucky)

 

“Sometimes, you are incredibly stupid,” Bucky growled. “Do you really have to jump on every grenade thrown your way?”

“If it will save people, yes,” Steve responded. He leaned his shield against the wall before stomping deeper into their shared apartment.

Bucky followed him, slamming the door so hard it bent the frame. He huffed out an irritated breath and raked a hand through his hair. He could only watch as Steve limped down the hall, peeling off his tattered uniform on the way to the living room.

Steve lowered himself to the couch, grimacing as he did, looking all of his one hundred years. His torso was covered in dark purple bruises, some of them already starting to heal, as well as a couple of nasty cuts. The hazards of leaping on a live grenade and covering it with his shield. He was lucky he wasn’t dead. You couldn’t heal if you were blown apart.

“You know, you just don’t have any faith in me,” Steve muttered, his head leaned back against the couch, his eyes closed. “I’m practically indestructible and the shield is made of the strongest metal on Earth, yet you continue to treat me like I’m some kind of fragile porcelain doll. I’m not that skinny, sick kid anymore, Buck.”

“Jesus Christ, Steve, I know,” Bucky grumbled.

“Then stop treating me like I am,” Steve snorted. “Get over yourself and stop trying to protect me. I can take care of -”

“Alright,” Bucky snapped. “For Christ’s sake, shut up.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed and his chin came up, a sure sign he was feeling defiant. “Why don’t you come over here and make me?”

Bucky was across the room in two long strides, his hand on Steve’s throat as he straddled the super soldier. He squeezed, just this side of hard, but enough to make Steve’s head fall back and a moan to leave him. He leaned over him, his nose brushing Steve’s.

“Do you really want me to make you shut up?” he murmured.

“Yes,” Steve gasped.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir,” he whispered.

Bucky’s mouth slanted over Steve’s, his tongue diving in, devouring him. He ground down on Steve, who was already hard as a rock, his cock jumping as Bucky wiggled against him.

Abruptly, he broke off the kiss, rose to his feet, and stood in front of Steve. He didn’t have to say anything, didn’t have to tell Steve what to do. He waited while Steve moved to the edge of the couch, glancing up at Bucky, then he reached out and pulled open his pants, freeing Bucky from the confines of his leathers. His tongue snaked out and licked the tip of Bucky’s throbbing cock. He glanced up at his boyfriend, waiting for permission. Once Bucky nodded, he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked greedily.

Bucky cupped the back of Steve’s head, groaning as Steve swallowed him down. Bucky watched him, one hand wrapped around Bucky’s length, the other splayed across his ass, his eyes half-closed, taking him so deep that his cock hit the back of Steve’s throat, his nose buried in the dark curls surrounding Bucky. When he moaned, it vibrated through Bucky, his cock jumping as Steve swallowed around him, his throat tightening around Bucky’s shaft, two fingers tucked beneath his balls, stroking them.

Praises for Steve fell from Bucky’s lips, his hips moving as Steve pleasured him, the grasp on his control fading quickly, replaced with a raw, animal desire, and a need only Steve could bring out of him.

Steve shifted, his head falling back, allowing Bucky’s cock to slide easily down his throat, his grip on Bucky’s ass tightening, urging him to move. Bucky groaned, the sounds decadent and obscene, filling the room as his hips pistoned, his vibranium hand digging into the muscles of Steve’s shoulder, squeezing tight as he came, shuddering as he spilled down Steve’s throat.

Steve fell back against the couch, a weak smile on his face. Bucky tucked himself back into his pants, leaned over the man sprawled across the couch, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I’m not done with you,” he whispered. “Get your ass in the bedroom.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve nodded.


	10. You’re not taking me to bed. Ever./Who said it had to be on the bed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers x female reader

 

You sprinted down the hall at top speed, your giggles echoing off the walls. You slid around the corner, your bare feet making you slip and nearly fall. Once you had your feet under you, you hit the top of the stairs, which was where Steve jumped out at you, scaring the crap out of you. With a startled squeak, you stumbled backward, teetering on the edge of the top step, close to falling. A look of concern immediately crossed Steve’s face and he snatched your hand, tugging you into his arms.

“Hey,” Steve murmured. His huge, warm hands settled on your waist, hot and heavy. “Looks like I caught you.”

“Yeah, because you cheated,” you scoffed.

“How do you figure?” he asked, one eyebrow raised. You hated it when he did that, it was too damn sexy. “I caught you.”

“You obviously took a shortcut, got ahead of me. You must have, jumping out at me like that.” You crossed your arms and glared at him. Not that you were really mad at him, you were just enjoying this game too much.

“Hey, we didn’t say  _ how _ I had to catch you, just that I did,” Steve laughed. “And I did.”

You shrugged. “Well, you’re not taking me to bed. Ever. Since you’re a cheater.”

“Who said it had to be on the bed?” Steve growled, sliding his arm around your waist and pushing you against the wall. His lips slid along your throat, over your pulse point to your jaw, then back down to a spot just below your ear where he delicately nibbled, making you gasp and giggle simultaneously. He caught your lips in his, his tongue dancing in and out of your mouth, tasting and exploring. There was a trace of barely contained need in the way he kissed you, his lips hard against yours, his nose smashed against the side of yours, pressing into your cheek.

Steve’s entire body was flush against yours and you could feel everything - the hard muscles beneath his clothes, the way his chest was heaving with every breath and the evidence of his arousal brushing against your hip. His lips moved across your throat, sucking and biting at the skin beneath your jaw as he held you.

You sighed as you ran your hands down his chest and over his stomach, palming him through his jeans. He smiled against your neck and pushed his hips toward your hand, his erection growing as you rubbed your hand along the seam of his zipper.

His hands moved from your waist to your ass, cupping both cheeks and pulling your body tight against his. There wasn’t an inch of space between the two of you. His moved his attention from your neck to your mouth, catching your lips in a blistering kiss.

“Steve,” you gasped when he finally released you, “we’re in the middle of the hall.”

“Don’t care,” he mumbled, his hands sliding up your sides to your breasts, kneading them roughly through the fabric of your shirt as he leaned over you and kissed you again. You felt him smile again when he realized you weren’t wearing a bra under the thin cotton t-shirt. “Undo my pants, doll.”

Heat shot through you at his words, making you ache with need. You hurried to do as he said, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding your hand past the waistband to grasp his hard shaft, your thumb dancing along the tip as your fingers ran lightly up and down the thick vein on the underside.

Steve groaned obscenely and attacked your neck with renewed vigor, leaving a trail of bite marks along your throat. He undid your shorts and pushed them down, letting them fall around your ankles. You kicked them away, then wrapped one leg around the back of Steve’s leg as his fingers sought out your warm core.

It was your turn to groan as Steve’s fingers slipped inside you, caressing you, gently opening you up for him. His other hand slid around your waist as he picked you up and held you against the wall, nuzzling your breast with his mouth, biting at the now erect nipple through the fabric of your shirt.

Steve pulled both of your legs around his waist, his cock teasing you, the head just pushing into your wet entrance. He entered you slowly, drawing out the sensations, teasing you. You held his head between your hands, kissing him with a desperate need, whimpering at the feeling of fullness once he was fully seated inside you. When he moved, his hips thrusting up into you, his cock hitting your sweet spot perfectly, you nearly came undone. He began to move, slow, easy strokes that left you wanting more.

“Oh my God,” you moaned. “Harder, Steve.”

Happy to follow your command, he slammed into you, his hips moving at an ungodly pace, your back hitting the wall repeatedly as he thrust into you. It didn’t take long before you came undone, the orgasm racing through you at a fiery pace, consuming you, your mouth pressed against his shoulder, muffling your screams of ecstasy.

Steve was right behind you, a shudder racing through him as he came, his cock pulsing inside you. He held you against the wall, kissing you before setting you on your feet. He grabbed your shorts from the floor and helped you back into them, then to your surprise, he pulled you back into his arms and kissed you again.

“Told you I didn’t need a bed,” he smirked.


	11. Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers x female reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter contains spanking and dominant Steve Rogers.

 

You hurried after Steve, following him up the stairs of the old house where the two of you had been stationed for the last two weeks. He was angry, angrier than you’d seen him since the bombing in Calcutta, the one he hadn’t been able to prevent.

“Steve, I can explain -”

“Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt,” he growled, pushing open the bedroom door so hard it dented the wall.

“I’m sorry,” you murmured.

“I know you are,” he said. “But you know what happens when you disobey me.”

Heat rose in your cheeks at his words. “You punish me,” you breathed.

Steve’s eyes were dark with lust, his fists clenched at his sides, his chest rising and falling as he dragged in a deep breath. “Take off your clothes,” he ordered. “Everything.”

You didn’t hesitate to strip off your clothes, Steve’s tone leaving no room for argument. Once you were completely naked, Steve took your hand and sat on the edge of the bed with you sprawled across his lap. His gently rubbed your left ass cheek, then the right, in slow lazy circles.

“You good, doll?” he asked.

“Yes,” you exhaled, your breathing accelerating at the way Steve was caressing you, the anticipation of what you knew was coming filling you with both trepidation and longing.

Seconds later, a hard smack landed on your ass, the sting jolting you. You didn’t bother trying to stifle the groan rising in your throat as another slap hit your left cheek, then another in quick succession on the right. Steve liked to hear you moan.

Steve leaned over you, his chest pressing into your back. “I gave you an order and what did you do?” he asked, his breath hot and heavy on your neck.

You could feel every hard muscled inch of Steve’s body, his scent surrounding you, his arousal hard against your thigh. Jesus, you wanted him, ached for him. 

Another slap, this time to the left side. “Answer me,” he growled.

“I disobeyed,” you panted. His thigh was pressed against your heated center, making you squirm, desperate for some kind of friction, anything to ease the ache between your thighs.

This time Steve’s hand landed across the middle of your ass, startling a cry from you as your body jerked, pressing your clit into the denim clad muscle of his thigh.  

Steve immediately caressed the spot he’d just smacked, his touch light and gentle. “Still good?” he whispered.

“God, yes,” you whimpered. “Steve, please….”

“Are you going to disobey me again?” he asked.

“No, Steve, I won’t. I swear.”

Steve wrapped his arm around you, his hand gently cupping your breast as he turned you, light kisses brushing over your shoulders. He cradled you, his fingers dancing along your soft folds, teasing you, before slipping one digit into your warm center. He moved it slowly in and out of you as he kneaded your breast, the pain of the spanking you’d been given for your disobedience being offset by the pleasure he was now doling out.

Your hips rose up to meet his exploring fingers, your hand wrapped around his wrist, desperate for him to get you off. You were so close, about to come, your eyes closed in anticipation, gasping for air, but Steve pulled away at the last second, rose to his feet, and laid you across the bed.

His mouth closed over your breast, a groan leaving you as Steve’s tongue flicked at your nipple. His thumb circled your clit as his fingers continued thrusting. When he lightly bit your nipple, tugging at it with his teeth, you fell apart, the orgasm exploding out of you. You moaned as you came, your walls clenching around his fingers, every muscle in you tensing as the climax worked its way through your body.

Steve snarled, a low, feral sound that sent a spike of heat through you. He stood up and quickly stripped off his clothes, then he scooped you up, sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled you into his lap, guiding himself to your entrance. He eased into you, thrusting hard, his hips snapping up as he filled you. His hands fisted in your hair, pulling your head back, his lips assaulting your neck, marking you as his.

“Fuck, doll, you’re so good,” he growled. “Such a good girl.”

Your nails dug into his shoulders, Steve’s hands tight on your waist as he pulled your hips down, slamming into you repeatedly. You moaned, moving faster, your breath tearing in and out of your throat, letting Steve fuck you into oblivion.

He groaned, his thrusts becoming harder and more erratic as he chased his own orgasm. It wasn’t long before his body tensed, his cock pulsing inside you as he came, his arms crushing you to his chest. Another orgasm tore through you at the last second, your head thrown back as the pleasure moved through your body.

The two of collapsed the bed, spent. Steve’s touches were soft and gentle against your skin as he cuddled you against him, his hands gently caressing your body. You rested your hand on his cheek and kissed him.

“I really am sorry,” you breathed. “I promise I won’t do it again.”

“I don’t believe you,” he chuckled. “You’re always giving me trouble.”

“Okay, I promise to try not to do it again,” you giggled. 

“I guess that’s good enough. For now.”


	12. I don’t want to hear your excuses anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers x Maria Hill (Captain Hill)

 

“So, that’s a no?” Steve grumbled.

Maria shuffled the papers on her desk, keeping her eyes down. If she looked at those cerulean blue eyes, she would cave and agree to go out with him again. She couldn’t do that. She just couldn’t.

“Yes, Steve, that’s a no. I’m sorry, but I’ve got so much work -”

“I know,” he cut you off. “You’ve got paperwork, you have to make a call, you’re expected in a meeting, you have things to do.” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “I don’t know why I keep trying. I guess I was wrong about us,  _ Agent Hill _ .” He stalked off, leaving her alone in the conference room.

Maria winced. Steve’s use of her title and her last name was a punch to the gut. She felt physically ill. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. She liked Steve, shit, she was half in love with Steve, but she couldn’t let anyone know that, couldn’t show any sign of weakness, any hint of impropriety. None. Dating Captain America would effectively destroy her credibility, take away any power she had acquired. She’d be no better than Meredith in accounting, sleeping her way through the agents  _ and _ the Avengers.

She pushed those thoughts from her mind and quickly finished her work. She wanted nothing more than to escape to her apartment on the thirtieth floor of the Tower and into a hot shower, wash this dreadful day out of her mind for good. She flung open her office door, looking both ways before sprinting to the elevators, punching the button repeatedly until the door slid closed, leaving her alone. Once the elevator opened on her floor, Maria breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn’t run into Steve. His apartment was near the top of the Tower; if she’d made it to her apartment, she was safe.

She punched in the code to open the door and stepped inside. The door didn’t close behind her as she’d expected, instead a deep, familiar voice said her name, a hand closed around her wrist, and she was yanked against a hard body.

Steve kissed her, hard, his lips pressed to hers, a strong, demanding kiss. God, she’d missed him, missed this. But she couldn’t let him win her over, couldn’t let him undermine her resolve. She put her hand in the middle of his chest and pushed him away.

“What are you doing here, Steve?” she asked.

“Waiting for you,” he replied. “I wanted to talk to you, away from everyone else, where I know you’ll be honest with me. I don’t want to hear your excuses anymore.”

“They’re not excuses,” Maria protested.

Steve’s face fell, and there a deep sorrow evident in his eyes. “So everything that happened between us meant nothing to you? What was I, Maria? A chance for you to tell everyone you fucked Captain America?”

“Is that what you think?” Maria gasped. “That I just wanted to be able to say I had sex with you?”

“That’s what it feels like,” he mumbled. “Ever since that night, you’ve dodged me at every turn, making excuse after excuse to not go out with me again. What would you think if you were me?”

Maria pushed a hand through her dark hair and closed her eyes. Feelings had never been her forte, she always approached them in the wrong way, came at them all wrong. She either let her guard down too much or she kept herself emotionally and physically closed off from the people she cared about, anything to keep others from thinking she was weak. But this was Steve and he was different. He was good, better than good, and she was falling in love with him. She spun on her heel, unzipped her jacket, and let it fall at her feet. She glanced over her shoulder at Steve.

“I’m going to take a shower,” she said. “And I think you should come with me.” She didn’t wait to see if he was following her, she just continued to the bathroom, peeling her clothes off as she went. By the time she reached stepped inside, she was down to her sensible black underwear and bra. She’d just turned the water on when heavy hands fell to her waist and warm breath blew against her ear.

“Are you sure?” Steve whispered.

“Positive,” she nodded. She turned her head, Steve’s hand coming up to cup her cheek, his lips on hers, kissing her breathless.

“Shower,” she murmured when he released her.

Steve nodded and stripped out of his uniform, folding it neatly and setting it on the edge of the bathroom sink. Maria peeled off her undergarments and stepped into the shower, watching Steve as his thick, muscular legs carried him toward her, his half hard cock swinging between his legs. He stepped inside and pushed her against the cold tile wall, his hands on either side of her, trapping her between his arms, kissing her.

The kiss deepened as Maria’s hands slid down his stomach and took hold of his cock, her hands easily sliding up and down his rapidly hardening shaft. When she reached down to cup his balls, Steve growled low in the back of his throat, a feral sound that made her skin tingle.

Steve put his hands on her waist and slid them up her sides, his thumbs brushing across her nipples as he cupped her breasts, drawing a moan from her. He grabbed her arms and pulled them over her head, grasped her chin in his hand and pushed her head against the wall, tilting it back. He caught her lower lip between his teeth, tugging at it briefly before pressing his body against hers and kissing her deeply.

His cock was trapped between their wet bodies, hard, thick, throbbing, his desire for her obvious. Maria moaned into his mouth as he pushed open her legs and his thigh pressed against her. She ground herself against his leg, desperate for some kind of friction.

Steve’s head dropped to her neck, sucking and nipping, while his fingers drifted down her stomach, until his middle finger slid into her, pumping slowly in and out, his thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing in tight, even circles. Maria was gasping and squirming, undulating against his hand, her body responding to his touch, winding tighter and tighter as she moved closer to climax.

“Steve,” Maria moaned.

Steve spun her around, held her hands on the wall, and eased inside of her, filling her completely. He ran his hands up and down her back as he thrust into her, finally resting them on her shoulders. She pushed back against him as he pounded into her, the sounds of their wet bodies sliding against each other, her moans and his deep growls filling the shower as the steam billowed around them.

Steve slid his hands around her waist, his fingers slipping down her stomach, easily finding her clit, caressing it as he slammed into her until she was coming, her walls tightening around him, drawing a loud groan from him and a gasp of pleasure from her, Maria’s entire body tensing as the orgasm rolled through her.

“Fuck, doll,” he groaned as he let loose, yanking her back against him, holding her tight as he came, his cock pulsing.

Steve held her against his chest, his lips roaming over the back of her neck and her shoulders, gently massaging her. Maria laid her head back on his shoulder and smiled at him. He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“The water’s getting cold,” he murmured. “Let’s get out.” He shut off the water, grabbed a towel from the rack, and wrapped it around her.

“I’m sorry, Steve,” Maria whispered.

“I know,” he said. “You don’t have to apologize. It’s okay.”

“I’m just...scared of what everyone will think,” she shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter what they think, as long as we know the truth,” he murmured. “Right?”

“Right,” she nodded. “All that matters is you and me.”

“You and me,” he agreed, pressing a kiss to her temple.


	13. You look a bit tied up, want me to come back later?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton x female reader

 

“Bucky, this is bullshit!” you yelled. “Untie me right now!”

“You need to get yourself out of it, doll,” the super soldier chuckled. “It’s part of your training. What happens if you get captured and tied up? You need to know how to get out of it.” He turned and stalked out of the room, laughing.

“Bucky!”

You could hear him talking to someone in the hall, but he didn’t return. You struggled to get yourself out of the bindings, but if anybody knew how to tie a knot, it was Bucky Barnes. You were going to kill him when you were free. You squealed in frustration, jerking your arms, doing nothing more than tightening the ropes. Another hard yank and the chair was suddenly teetering on one leg and then, you were toppling over, bouncing off the rubber mat beneath you.

“Well, that looks uncomfortable,” a voice said from behind you. Clint stood in the doorway, laughing. 

“This isn’t funny, Clint,” you huffed. You were going to kill him, too.

“You look a bit tied up, want me to come back later?” he joked, turning to go.

“Clinton Francis Barton, get your ass back here and untie me right now!”

Clint crouched in front of you, but he didn’t move to right your chair or untie you. “Bucky told me not to,” he chuckled.

“And you always do what Bucky says?” you snapped. “Seriously, Clint, get me out of this mess. Please!”

“Okay, okay.” He quickly righted the chair and untied the rope around your ankles. Before he got to your hands, he stood up, crossed his arms, tipped his head, and eyed you up and down. “I don’t know, I kind of like you like this.”

“Helpless?” you grumbled.

“Tied up,” he purred.

“Why?” you asked, your eyes narrowing.

“Because then I can do this without you punching me.” Clint put his hands on the arms of the chair, leaned over you, and brushed his lips across yours.

You gasped, your mouth falling open. Clint took that as an invitation, tipping your chair back on two legs, the kissing deepening, his tongue exploring your mouth. Your head fell back, a quiet moan leaving you. You hadn’t realized how much you’d wanted this until it happened. When the kiss ended and Clint stepped back, putting the chair on all four legs, you were panting.

Clint quickly untied the ropes holding your arms to the chair, then he stepped back, out of your reach. You rose slowly to your feet, rubbing your wrists where the rope had cut into you a little.

“If you wanna punch me, go ahead,” Clint murmured. “But just so you know, I kissed you because I like you. I have for a while. I just wanted to tell you that.” He dropped his hands to his sides, his eyes glued to yours, waiting.

“Did you and Bucky plan this?” you asked quietly.

Clint nodded and shrugged. “Yes. I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not. It was Bucky’s idea, but I agreed to go along with it.”

You stepped closer to him until you were only a couple of inches apart. You raised your chin and stared up at him. “You don’t have to be sorry. ” You pushed up on your toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. “And I think I owe Bucky a thank you.”

Clint’s arm snaked around your waist, pulling you flush against his body. “So, does this mean you aren’t going to punch me?”

“No, I’m not going to punch you,” you laughed. “I might still punch Bucky, though.”

Clint snorted then he kissed you again. “Go for it. As for me, I promise I won’t tie you up anymore.”

“Um...let’s not take that possibility off the table just yet, okay?” you said. You winked, took Clint’s hand, and dragged him from the room.


	14. I’m not going to touch you unless you beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor x female reader

 

You were a mess, every inch of your body on fire with need and he hadn’t even touched you. He’d been staring at you from across the room all night, his eyes devouring you, and you weren’t sure you could take much more. You needed him and you needed him now.

Whose idea had it been to have this ridiculous party?

Thor glanced at you over his shoulder from his spot at the bar, where he was talking to Bruce and Tony. Just that brief look had you melting. You swung around abruptly and hurried down a narrow hallway that dead-ended at a small, dark, probably unused conference room if the boxes stacked haphazardly in the corner were any indication. You sat on the edge of the table facing the wall and exhaled slowly, trying to get your racing pulse under control.

“What are you doing, my love?”

Your insides twisted deliciously at the sound of Thor’s deep voice. For fuck’s sake, the things the God of Thunder could do to you without even touching you. You didn’t turn around, you couldn’t, because if your eyes met his ice blue orbs, you wouldn’t be able to control yourself any longer.

“Catching my breath,” you whispered.

Thor stepped into the room, his footstep heavy on the wooden floor. A second later, the door clicked closed. You still didn’t turn around. Instead, you closed your eyes and waited.

“Oh?” Thor’s breath was hot against the back of your neck.

“Take me home,” you murmured.

Thor leaned on the table, his hands resting right behind you, not quite touching you. You could feel the heat emanating from him, the electric current that seemed to hover around him dancing over your skin, making you tingle. You bit back a moan.

“Are you not having a good time, my love?” he breathed.

“You’ve been staring at me all night,” you sighed. “I can feel you. I want you, Thor. Take me home.”

“And what would you want me to do to you once I have you in our bed?” His hands drifted down your back, not quite touching you, the tingles of electricity moving over you.

“You know what I want.”

“I want to hear you say it,” he chuckled. “It is so much better when I hear the words from your delectable mouth.” 

“I want you to make love to me, Thor. I want to feel your hands on every inch of my skin. I want you to make me scream.”

Thor growled, a low, rumbling sound that you felt in your bones. Your eyes slipped closed again and you drew in a shaky breath.

“I will take you home,” he murmured. “But, I am not going to touch you unless you beg.”

You swallowed back a moan and nodded. You would follow his rules, do as he said because, in the end, he would take you apart like no one had ever taken you apart before, make you feel things that only he could make you feel.

“Come,” he whispered, turning on his heel and opening the door. “It is time for us to go.”


	15. Don't be so rough. There can't be any marks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers x Tony Stark (Stony)

 

Tony grunted as his back hit the wall, Steve’s hands tight on his upper arms, his teeth sinking into Tony’s skin right where his neck and shoulder met, his tongue darting out to lap at the bite mark he’d left.

“Steve,” Tony groaned. “Don't be so rough. there can't be any marks.”

“I don’t care if I leave marks,” Steve growled.

“I care, damn it,” Tony muttered. “I’ve got that charity thing tonight…”

“No one will see them,” Steve murmured, sucking marks along his neck and down his chest. “I’ll make sure of it.” He swung around, grabbed Tony under the thighs and tossed him on the bed, a wicked smirk on his face. He fell over him, trapping him on the bed with his hands on either side of Tony’s head, his knee pushed between his thighs.

“You’re impossible,” Tony mumbled.

“You know, you could just skip the charity thing tonight and stay home with me,” Steve murmured.

Tony twisted his fingers in Steve’s too tight, too small t-shirt and yanked him closer, their lips a breath apart. “I could,” he whispered, brushing a kiss across the super soldier’s lips.

Steve moaned, his forehead resting against Tony’s, his breath catching in his throat. He slipped a hand under his shirt, dancing up his side, drawing a gasp from Tony.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Tony said. 

Steve rose to his feet, grabbed the back of his shirt, and yanked it over his head. As soon as his face was covered, Tony crawled across the bed, diving off the other side and leaping to his feet. He was halfway across the room, headed for the door when Steve grabbed him from behind, his arms closing around Tony’s waist, pulling him against his thick chest. 

“Damn it,” Tony laughed, the sound filling the room. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Steve grumbled, his thick fingers digging into Tony’s hips.

“Charity event,” Tony shot back. He was enjoying himself too much, playing this game with Steve, pushing him to the brink and then pulling away from him until Steve was literally growling with need. It drove him crazy and it drove Tony crazy, but every second was worth it in the end. “And I said, no marks.”

“And I said I wouldn’t leave marks where anyone could see them,” Steve countered. He pressed his mouth to Tony’s ear. “Unless you don’t behave yourself.”

“You have thirty minutes,” Tony said, turning back toward the bed. “But not one second longer.”


	16. We’ve been at it like rabbits, how are you still horny?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Lang x female reader

 

You stood in the doorway, watching him, taking in every inch of his toned body, on full display, aside from the shorts hanging low on his waist. You wanted to lick the droplets of water off him until he was begging you for more.

You stepped up behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist, your lips pressed to the center of his back, immediately going for the shorts, intent on removing them. He stopped you, his hands over yours, squeezing them tight.

“What are doing?” Scott asked, one eyebrow quirked in that adorable way he had.

“I was taking off your shorts until you stopped me,” you pouted.

“We’ve been at it like rabbits, how are you still horny?!” Scott asked, shaking his head.

“I don’t know,” you shrugged. “I just...I see you and I can’t keep my hands off of you.”

Scott turned around and held your hands at your side. You struggled a little, but not much. You liked the way he was eyeing you up and down, taking you in. Heat rushed through your body.

“I think something’s wrong,” he mumbled. “You’re all flushed and sweaty, and your pupils are blown wide.”

“Nothing’s wrong, you idiot,” you purred. “That’s called desire.”

“You’re twitching, sweetheart. Like an addict needing a fix.”

“Wh-what?” You looked down at your fingers and they  _ were _ twitching, tapping endlessly against your leg. “I-I...that’s ridiculous, what like...I’m addicted to  _ you _ ?”

“Did you test the new Pym Particle formula that Hank has been working on?” he asked, eyes narrowing. “The one he said he hadn’t perfected yet?”

“Maybe…” You looked away, staring at the floor between his feet. “Hank said that new formula was going to be so much more powerful and the potential was off the charts. I thought I’d see what he was talking about.”

“That’s what you were doing when I came into the lab, wasn’t it?”

You nodded. You tried to wrap your brain around what Scott was saying, but you couldn’t concentrate on anything other than his mouth and the way his tongue would dart out to wet his lower lip. You wanted to bite it.

Scott snapped his fingers in front of your face, drawing your attention to his eyes. “I think the formula did something to your hormones, knocked ‘em out of whack. We need to run some tests.”

You hooked your fingers in the waistband of his shorts, pushed them down his hips, and dropped to your knees in front of him. “Later,” you murmured, looking up at him as you took him in your hand. “I need you, Scott. Now.”

He grabbed the edge of the counter, his head falling back as you sucked the head of his cock into your mouth.

“Later,” he gasped.


	17. Did you just look me up and down and then bite your lip? ‘Cause if you did we’re having sex. Right now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes (Stucky)

 

“Buck, come on, we gotta go!” Steve shouted, tapping his foot impatiently. They were going to be late and then he’d have to listen to Tony bitching about diva super soldiers that couldn’t get anywhere on time and that maybe if they lived in the Tower as he’d requested, they wouldn’t be late for stuff like the opening of the Avengers wing at the Met.

Not that either of them wanted to go; Steve was tired of Tony parading him around like a doll, playing off of Captain America’s popularity while Bucky didn’t want to deal with the crowds. Steve had promised him they would be in and out as quickly as possible and that he would do whatever he could to keep the reporters and bloggers away.

Bucky stepped out of the bathroom in the new black suit Steve had helped him pick out. Jesus, he looked even better in it than he had in the dressing room at the store. Steve’s eyes drifted down his body and back up, his lower lip caught between his teeth, a sigh leaving him.

“Did you just look me up and down and then bite your lip?” Bucky murmured. “‘Cause if you did we’re having sex. Right now.”

Steve’s eyes met Bucky’s and he slowly nodded, still gnawing at his lip, shifting from foot to foot. Jesus, Bucky’s words had sent blood straight to his dick and all he could think about was getting his hands in his hair and yanking out that stupid rubber band he used to pull it back.

They weren’t gonna make it to the museum opening.

Bucky pounced, his lips smashing into Steve’s, his hands tearing at Steve’s expensive blue suit. Not that Steve was any more gentle; he ripped the band from Bucky’s hair, pulling it in the process, drawing a groan from the brunette. Bucky bit at his lip, drawing blood, his tongue immediately soothing the pain as he fumbled with the button on Steve’s pants.

It only took a minute for Bucky to get Steve and himself out of their clothes and to knock him to the floor, his vibranium hand in the center of Steve’s chest, the other wrapped around his cock, stroking him roughly. Steve groaned, his back arching, his hips moving with Bucky’s hand, his legs falling open.

“Mmm, Stevie, I love those little sounds you make,” Bucky growled, his hand sliding under Steve’s balls, his finger teasing his hole. That only spurred Steve on, making him groan again, his fingers tangled in Bucky’s hair, tugging gently.

Bucky eased his finger into him, grinning as he realized that Steve was ready for him, still prepped from their early lovemaking. He flipped Steve to his stomach and pulled his ass in the air, his hand in the middle of Steve’s back. He held his cock in his hand as he carefully eased into Steve, taking his time, not wanting to hurt his fiance, no matter how he sometimes acted. 

Steve pushed back against him. “Jesus, Buck, I’m not made of glass. Fuck me already.”

Bucky moaned, tightened his grip on Steve’s hips, and thrust forward, shoving Steve’s face into the carpet, earning himself a “Fuck, yes,” from the blonde super soldier. He slammed into him, over and over, faster and faster, barely holding himself in check. God, he could do this all day.

Steve grabbed hold of his cock, stroking himself as Bucky pounded him into the floor, every drag of his cock hitting his prostate just perfectly, rapidly pushing him to the edge. Bucky thrust into him one last time, groaning loudly as he came, Steve’s seed spilling over his hand and onto the carpet, Bucky’s name a curse on his lips.

They collapsed to the floor, rolling to the side to avoid the mess, both of them panting and gasping for air. 

“We’re definitely gonna be late,” Steve mumbled.

“Definitely,” Bucky agreed.


	18. Don’t make me take you home and punish you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki x female reader

 

You didn’t go to the market often, preferring the company of your husband and King, Loki, to that of the Asgardians that lived in town. But you hadn’t been able to resist the beautiful day or the lure of the wares that were for sale.

You’d been in the marketplace for over an hour when you found a table full of beautifully woven silks. The man selling them was persuasive, using his rugged good looks to woo the wealthy women to his table and then to convince them to buy what he was selling. You’d been drawn in not by his handsome face but by the delicate green silk on display.

Of course, that didn’t stop him from flirting with you, shamelessly. You knew he was doing it because he wanted you to buy something from him, but it was still flattering, and to be honest, you found yourself flirting back, just a little. Your guards were far enough away that they wouldn’t notice, wouldn’t report back to Loki.

Package in hand, the green silk carefully wrapped, you hurried back through the crowds, anxious to get back to your rooms. You were at the bottom of the stairs when a hand closed around your arm, yanking you into a dark doorway.

“My love,” Loki purred, his lips at your ear.

“My king,” you murmured, chin dropping, eyes slipping closed.

“You were at the market, I see,” he whispered.

“Yes,” you nodded, “I found some beautiful fabric. Your favorite color, my king. I thought I would make a dress from it.”

“It is lovely,” Loki nodded. “But was it necessary for you to flirt with the man before purchasing his wares?” There was a jealous edge to his voice that sent a tingle down your spine. You squared your shoulders and raised your head, your eyes locking with Loki’s.

“I was merely trying to secure a reasonable price,” you shrugged. “I cannot help it if he found me attractive.”

Loki growled, a feral sound that made you ache with need. “His eyes lingered too long on your body.” His dagger slipped from his inner sleeve into his hand. “Perhaps I should remove them from his head?”

You grabbed his wrist, your body pressed against his. “Do not harm someone because of my flirting,” you begged. “Please. I am the one to blame.”

“Do not make me take you home and punish you,” he murmured.

“Perhaps you should,” you whispered, cupping his cheek in your hand, your thumb tracing his cheekbone.

“As you wish,” he said.


	19. You taste like f***ing candy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes x female reader

 

Bucky growled, his hands on your waist, rubbing circles on your skin as he worked his way to the button of your jeans. With one hand, he popped it open and slowly lowered the zipper, and with the other, he pulled your t-shirt over your head, his mouth closing around your nipple, sucking it into his mouth, his tongue circling the nipple repeatedly.

He pushed you down on the bed, laying you on your back, and kneeled between your legs. He leaned over you, his tongue swiping across your lips. You wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, your lips coming up to meet his, but he pulled away, a cocky grin on his face. 

“What?” you asked. You didn’t trust that smirky look on his face.

“I wanna hear you scream,” he said.

“You what?” you murmured, not sure you’d heard him correctly.

Bucky took hold of your jeans and slowly pulled them off, talking the whole time. “I want to hear you moan, groan, and whimper, doll. I want to hear you scream my name when you come. I want to hear you come undone when I put my mouth on you.” He dropped your jeans to the floor and kissed your ankle, then he moved to your calf and then the back of your leg, just behind your knee. “I want to hear you beg for more as I slide my tongue inside you and fuck you with my mouth.” He twisted a finger in the waistband of your panties as his lips moved up your thigh, so close, but still not where you wanted him.

You whimpered, cursing as his lips moved up your thigh and over your panty-clad sex and continued on to the other thigh, his lips continually sucking and biting at the tender skin. After what seemed like an eternity, Bucky pulled them down your legs, his lips trailing after them. He rose to his knees, tucked your panties into the back pocket of his jeans, then he reached up and yanked his shirt over his head.

He repositioned you so you were sitting with your back against the headboard, propped up on a couple of pillows. He smiled at you again, then he dropped his head between your legs, his hands under your ass. Moving slowly, he placed gentle kisses to the soft flesh of your inner thighs, his tongue darting out to lightly lick at you every few seconds. 

“Bucky, stop teasing,” you moaned.

He smiled against your leg as he chuckled, the sound low and sexy. His tongue lapped gently against your folds, then he flattened his tongue and licked along the lips of your pussy, groaning as he tasted you.

“You taste like fucking candy,” he growled, slowly licking you while his calloused thumb circled your clit.

“Oh Jesus, Bucky, right there,” you gasped, your fingers twisting in his hair, holding him against you. Your body was on fire, heat spreading from your core into every part of your body as Bucky devoured you. Your hips jerked, rising to meet his mouth.

Bucky pushed his tongue deep inside you and slowly slid his finger in alongside his tongue, brushing his nose against your clit, sending you reeling.

“Oh my God,” you cried as the sensations encompassed you, your fingers digging into Bucky’s shoulders as the orgasm consumed you, your moans of pleasure filling the room as you came.

But that wasn’t enough for Bucky. He slid another finger into you, twisting it in a ‘come here’ gesture as he greedily sucked your clit into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the tiny nub of nerves until you were screaming uncontrollably. The pleasure was too much to bear; you unconsciously tried to move away from him, to catch your breath, something, anything, but Bucky wouldn’t let you go and before you even realized what was happening, another orgasm shot through you, making you dizzy with desire, leaving you a wrung out mess.

Bucky sat up and hurriedly took off his jeans and boxers, then he grabbed you around the waist, and rolled to his back, positioning you above him, his thick length brushing against your wet entrance. He slipped his hand between your bodies and caressed your sensitive nub of nerves, smiling when you let out a desperate squeal.

You threw your head back as he filled you, gasping as his hips shot up and he thrust into you. You rocked forward, your hands on his chest, meeting him thrust for thrust, settling into a hard and fast rhythm.

“Oh fuck, that’s it, doll,” Bucky growled. He wrapped his arms around your back, pulling you down, his fingers digging into your ass, urging you to move. “Come on, sweetheart, I want to hear you come. Let me hear you scream my name.” His lips closed around your nipple, sucking and biting it as you rode him.

Everything Bucky was doing, his words, his touch, all of it, pushed you over the edge, drawing yet another orgasm from you. You screamed his name, the orgasm washing over you like a crazy tidal wave, drowning you in unbelievable satisfaction. You bucked wildly as you let the climax take you, Bucky holding you tight, his cock buried deep inside of you, coming with a loud grunt of your name.

You sprawled across Bucky’s chest, exhausted, unable to hold yourself upright any longer. He held you, peppering your cheeks with sweet kisses.

“Was that enough screaming for you?” you murmured.

“It was music to my ears, doll” he chuckled.


	20. F*** you.”/“I’m up for it if you are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark x female reader

**Prompt** :  “Fuck you.”/“I’m up for it if you are.”

**_Written for my 8,000 Follower Celebration_ **

**Author** :  Mimi @captain-rogers-beard

**Characters** :  Tony Stark x 

**Word Count** :  490

**Warnings** :  language, sexual tension

**_***My work is not to be posted on any other sites (AO3, Wattpad, etc.) without my express written permission. Reblogs are fine.**_ ** *

*******************

God, he was the single most infuriating man you had ever met in your life. Arrogant, selfish, full of himself, and basically, a gigantic asshole. How you’d ever thought that the two of you could be a couple was beyond you.

You were halfway up the stairs, heading for your shared apartment, ignoring him calling your name. You ignored him and kept going, refusing to even look his way. You were going to pack a few things and go stay with Nat. If anybody knew how irritating Tony was, it was Agent Romanoff. She’d be happy to take you in.

The bag was on the bed, filled with your clothes, and you were in the bathroom, pulling out toiletries, tossing them in another bag, when the apartment door slammed. You sighed and braced yourself for whatever smartass comment was going to come out of Tony Stark’s mouth.

“I don’t want to hear it, Tony,” you snapped before he could utter a word.

“Hear what, sweetheart?”

“Your smartass, irritating comments,” you said. “I’m not in the mood for it.”

He looked around the room, the open drawers with clothes spilling out, the wide open closet, and the bag in your hand, along with your blow dryer and curling irons. “What’s going on?”

“I’m going to stay with Nat,” you said.

“Why?”

“Why? Because I’m pissed at you,” you explain. 

“One argument and you’re moving out,” Tony scoffed. “Please, you’re being ridiculous.”

“And that’s why I’m going,” you sighed. “It’s not one argument. It’s you and your constant bullshit, Tony. The evasiveness, the refusal to take my help, or anyone else’s for that matter. You’re always in your lab, working, and nothing I say will change that. I’m done fighting a battle I can’t win.”

“You don’t understand -”

“You won’t let me understand,” you snarled. “Jesus, Tony, you’re so goddamn stubborn.”

“No more than you,” he muttered.

“Fuck you!”

“I’m up for it if you are,” Tony laughed, crossing the room to stand in front of you. Before you could say anything, Tony’s hands were on your hips and his lips were brushing across yours.

“Baby, please don’t be mad at me,” he whispered. “I’m doing the things I’m doing to keep you safe.”

“Tony…” That was as far as you got because he was pulling the stuff out of your hands and you into his arms, his mouth slanting over yours, claiming you with his kiss. He pushed you backward until you were on the bed, his body covering yours, his hands everywhere, touching you in all the ways you liked. You couldn’t resist him. 

“Touch me, Tony,” you breathed.

“I love your mood swings,” he muttered.

“Shut up and kiss me,” you giggled, fisting your hands in his shirt and yanking him close.

“I thought we were gonna fuck,” he chuckled.

“Oh, we are. But first, you’re gonna kiss me. And apologize a few more times.”

“You got it, sweetheart.”


	21. It Might Last Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: “You’re more than just a one night stand.” & “I didn’t know you were so sensitive.” & “I know for a fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers x Peggy Carter (Steggy)

 

“Are you sure, Peggy?”

“Absolutely,” she whispered, her breath caressing the shell of his ear. She fisted her hands in his jacket, checked the hallway in both directions, then she yanked him into the office that doubled as her quarters. Once they were inside, she locked the door behind them and stripped off her jacket, laying it carefully across her desk before turning to him, her hands on her hips.

“Well?” she asked.

Steve smiled at her, took off his own jacket, laying it beside hers, then he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He tucked her hand in his as he moved swiftly across the room to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling her down beside him, his arm around her waist, his nose brushing against hers as he caught her lips in his.

Peggy put her hand on his chest, pushing into him, her fingers digging into the rough fabric of his shirt. She pulled him down on the bed, sighing as his lips met hers. She liked the feel of his weight on her, the way his body fit with hers, the way his hands felt on her as he traced the curves of her body, rough and calloused, scratching her skin as he pushed her shirt off, tossing it aside.

He moved with an ease that surprised her, considering what he’d once told her. She broke off the kiss to stare into his deep blue eyes, her thumb brushing his lower lip.

“I thought you didn’t have much experience with dames,” she murmured, a smile teasing the corners of her mouth.

Steve shook his head, a blush coloring his cheeks. He stared at a spot on the pillow next to her head until she grabbed his chin in her hand and forced him to look at her.

“Steven?”

“The dames...I mean girls...they, well, they like Captain America,” he sputtered. “Things have changed, a little.” The blush on his cheeks spread and worry lit up his eyes. “I’ve...well, I’ve got more experience now than I did before. Back then.”

Jealousy twisted in her gut like a sharp blade, surprising her. She hadn’t been expecting that.

“Oh,” she breathed. “I see.” She swallowed around the lump in her throat. “So, then, I’m -”

“Not like those other girls,” Steve interrupted her. “Not at all. You’re...you’re more than just a one night stand, Peggy. You’re important to me. You always have been.” His mouth slanted over hers, the intensity of the kiss catching her off guard. She dug her fingers into his back and pulled him closer, gasping a little.

His lips slid down her jaw to her neck and over her shoulders and for some reason, Steve was murmuring, something she hadn’t noticed before, murmuring words that made her hot with need, words that made her skin burn. He unhooked her bra, pulling it down her arms. When his lips wrapped around her breast, her back arched and she moaned, the sound loud in the tiny room.

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive,” Steve chuckled.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” she grinned.

Steve smiled, kissing her again, his hand splayed over her breast, his finger tracing the nipple, bringing it to attention. He yanked off his shirt and repositioned himself, his hips nestled between her legs, rocking forward with every kiss to her hot skin, pleasurable tingles working their way through her body.

Before she even knew what was happening, their clothes were in a pile on the floor, and Steve’s hand was between her legs, two fingers deep, his knuckles brushing over that spot that made her tremble and gasp. His tongue was in her mouth, his fingers pumping, twisting, thrusting, and Peggy was unashamedly grinding down on his long, thick fingers, and all she could think about was what it would feel like when he filled her with the length she felt brushing against her leg.

When he finally entered her, on his knees in front of her, one of her legs pulled around his waist, his hands tight on her hips, he let out a long, satisfied groan, holding himself still inside of her before pulling out and slamming back into her. Peggy bit her lip, holding back her moans of pleasure, her eyes squeezed shut, her entire body shaking, wanting to freeze this moment in time with Steve deep inside of her, their connection unlike any she’d ever felt before. It was like she was always meant to be with him.

Steve tilted his hips, yanking her tight against him at the same time, and she was gone, the orgasm rolling through her in crazy waves of sensation, her hands twisted in the blankets, her moans of pleasure held back by sheer force of will.

“I know for a fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that,” Steve growled, his lips at her ear.

A quiet moan slipped from Peggy’s mouth, earning her a grin. He twisted his fingers in her hair, pulling her lips to his, kissing her breathless even as he started to move.

Peggy was lost from that point on, everything that was Steve consuming her - their intertwined bodies, his hands all over her, his greedy kisses, the way he moved, thrusting into her with a voracious want that seemed to grow exponentially until they’d worked themselves into a frenzy.

Steve slammed into her, over and over, until she was coming so hard, she swore she saw galaxies of stars exploding behind her eyelids, Steve’s name an obscene curse on her lips. He was right behind her, his hands bruisingly tight on her as his own orgasm exploded out of him, his body trembling. They fell onto the bed, exhausted.

He wrapped himself around her, her back to his chest, both of them hot and sweaty, the smell of sex permeating her office. Steve brushed soft kisses against the skin between her shoulder blades, his hands still tracing her curves. They laid there for a long time until his breathing became slow and steady as he drifted off to sleep.

Peggy didn’t move, fearful she would wake him and she doesn’t want that, not yet anyway. She wanted to lie in the circle of his arms, pretending the world wasn’t coming down around their ears, pretending that war wasn’t knocking on their door every minute, every hour, of every day. She wanted to pretend that this would last forever.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep, her fingers intertwined with Steve’s.


	22. We’re in public, you know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton x female reader

 

Who said working with the Avengers was boring?

Well, actually, you’d said it, not five minutes ago when the clock had ticked past hour number four of you and Clint sitting in the bar, listening to the god awful country music blaring from the shitty speakers overhead. You shifted uneasily in your seat, grimacing as your boots stuck to the floor. You didn’t even want to know why the floor beneath your feet was sticky, nor did you want to know what that dark stain on the ceiling four tables over was. If you looked up ‘dive bar’ in the dictionary, a picture of this place would come up.

Clint set the drink in front of you and slipped into the booth beside you, his arm slung over the back of the seat, his fingertips just brushing your shoulder. You picked it up and took a sip, grimacing at the watered down alcohol. You resisted the urge to spit it back in the glass.

“You wanna dance?” Clint asked, nodding toward the dance floor filled with sweaty cowboys stomping their boots in a line.

“No,” you snorted.

“Figured I’d ask,” he shrugged.

You crossed your arms over your chest, your head falling back to rest on the back of the seat. Well, Clint’s arm. You blew out an irritated breath and closed your eyes.

Warm breath washed over your neck and a cool hand caressed your thigh. You squirmed and opened your eyes, your hand closing around Clint’s wrist.

“We’re in public, you know,” you sighed.

“I know,” Clint chuckled.

“And we’re on a mission,” you added, pushing his hand down your thigh to your knee and holding it in place.

“Yeah, but I’m bored,” he whined.

You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped you. You’d been thinking the same thing just five minutes earlier and here was Clint repeating your thoughts. You turned and put your chin on his shoulder, releasing his hand and putting your own on his leg, sliding it up his thigh. You pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

“Hmmm, I’m bored, too,” you murmured.

Clint caught your lips in his, his tongue diving into your mouth, his hand coming up to cup the back of your head as he pulled you in close. You moaned, your hand sliding up his thigh, another giggle escaping you as Clint shifted in his seat, grunting.

“Eyes up,” Natasha’s voice exploded in your ear. “Asset acquired,” 

Clint groaned, but he released you, both of you glancing at the door. The girl had come in on the arm of the drug dealer she was going to testify against, shoulders stiff, eyes frightened. When she spotted you and Clint at the back of the bar, she visibly relaxed. Now you just had to find an opportune time to slip her out of the building.

Of course, she was led into the middle of the crowd and plopped down at the most crowded table there, the people around her shouting their greetings. She smiled and nodded at everyone, though her eyes kept darting your direction. The waitress appeared with glasses and pitchers of beers. Great. The asset wouldn’t be moving any time soon.

“This isn’t over,” Clint whispered in your ear, turning his attention back to the mission.

“Thank God,” you smiled.


	23. If I have to pull over, you won't be able to walk for the next week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark x female reader

 

Tony glanced over at you, his eyes dragging up your leg, to the edge of your skirt, his tongue flicking out to wet his lower lip. Laughter danced in his brown eyes, lit up by the dashboard lights.

You shifted in your seat, your skirt pulling up until it was resting just above the bottom curve of your ass. Tony reached over and rested his hand on your thigh, squeezing it gently. You put your hand on his, your fingers intertwined, turning toward him in the small sports car so you could rest your other hand on his thigh.

The only sounds were the low rumble of the Audi’s engine and the rock music playing on the radio as Tony drove through the dark night. His hand was warm where it rested on your leg, his body relaxed, his demeanor calm. It had been too long since you’d seen him like this and you loved it.

You stared out the window, your hand drifting lazily up and down Tony’s thigh, no intention behind the movement, no conscious decision to do anything, your hand on his leg was a normal thing. It wasn’t until he shifted awkwardly and let out a barely audible breathy gasp that you thought your touch might be affecting him. His hand tightened just the tiniest little bit on your leg.

You glanced over at him, expecting his eyes to be on the road, but instead, they were on you, tracing the line of your leg, his hand sliding farther up your thigh, his fingers just inches away from the bottom of your skirt.

“Tony,” you murmured. “Watch the road.”

He smirked, his eyes darting back to the road. “You’re making me crazy, sweetheart,” he chuckled. “Makes it hard to concentrate.”

“Yeah?” you breathed. “Is that so?” You ran your hand up his leg, settling it on the growing bulge in his pants, cupping him gently and squeezing.

Tony’s hips jutted forward, pushing himself against your hand. He pressed the accelerator, the car picking up speed. 

You slipped your hand under the waistband of his dress pants and popped open the button, your fingers brushing against him. You deftly pulled the zipper down and rubbed his half hard cock through the soft material until it was twitching beneath your hand. Tony’s chest was rising and falling as his breathing sped up. You turned, pushed yourself against his side and shoved your hand beneath his underwear, taking him in your hand and stroking his full length.

“Listen, sweetheart,” he growled through clenched teeth. “If I have to pull over, you won't be able to walk for the next week.”

“Promises, promises,” you murmured as you leaned close and dragged your tongue up the side of his neck, stopping at his earlobe. You bit it gently, earning yourself a groan. 

Tony whipped the car to the right, turning down a dark side street. He pulled into a deserted parking lot and killed the engine then he reached between his legs and shoved the seat back. He grabbed you, hauled you over the console, and into his arms.

You moaned, your lips crashing into his, your tongue in his mouth, your hands between your bodies, pulling him free of his pants. Tony ran his hand down your back, to the curve of your ass, pulling the bottom of the skirt up until it was around your waist, your ass bared to him, nothing covering it but the thin silky material of the underwear you’d put on this morning. He twisted his fingers in them, pulling them to the side, his fingers teasing your entrance.

“Tony,” you gasped.

“Come here,” he mumbled, holding his cock in his hand so you could lower yourself onto him. He pushed up, his hips coming up off the seat, his cock sliding into you as his hands moved up your back to your shoulders, holding you tight.

You braced your hands on the back of the seat by his head, rocking forward a little bit, the tight, confined space between his body and the steering wheel forcing you to keep your movements even and controlled. You kissed his neck, making Tony growl again, a low, rumbling growl that emanated from deep in his chest. You raised yourself up until just the tip of his cock was inside you, then you lowered yourself back onto him, gasping as he filled you. You moved faster and faster, your head thrown back, gasping and moaning as you fucked yourself on Tony’s cock.

Both of Tony’s hands were on your waist and he was pulling you down onto him, thrusting wildly, his hips snapping up to meet yours, your shirt ripped open, his mouth sucking at your bared breasts.

“Fuck, yes,” you moaned, riding him harder and faster.

Tony slid his hand between your bodies, easily finding and rubbing your clit, his thumb kneading it in small tight circles. That was all it took for you to come undone, the orgasm exploding through you, sending you reeling, your head spinning, your vision going white, every nerve ending on fire with the onslaught of sensations attacking you. 

Tony’s face was buried between your breasts as your walls clamped down around him and he came, filling you with his hot spurts of come, his hands bruisingly tight on your waist as he held you in place, his hips jerking up to meet yours.

You gasped, still rocking against him, wave after wave of pure pleasure consuming you. Tony pulled your mouth to his, kissing you like it had been months instead of moments since his lips had touched yours. You moaned, voicing your approval without saying a word.

You weren’t sure how long you sat there, Tony’s cock softening inside you, your lips moving together, reveling in each other’s touch. It wasn’t until a pair of headlights illuminated the nearby street that you finally broke apart.

“Where do we stand on the walking thing, darlin’?” he smirked.

“You might have some more work to do,” you grinned, throwing your arms around his neck. “I’ll let you know in the morning.”


	24. What did you just say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers x female reader

 

“You are such an ass, Steve!” you screamed after Captain America’s retreating form.

He paused, though he didn’t stop, his shoulders stiffening and his chin rising before he continued down the hall. Bucky looked between the two of you, a knowing smirk on his face, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he held back his laughter.

“What is your problem, Barnes?” you snapped.

“I just wish you two would fuck already so all this sexual tension would come to an end,” Bucky shrugged. “Not that I don’t enjoy watching you two pretend you don’t want to get down and dirty, but it’s getting old.”

“Fuck you, Bucky,” you spit out as you spun on your heel and marched off in the opposite direction.

“I think you meant to say that to Steve,” the Winter Soldier yelled after you.

You clenched your fists at your side and continued walking, refusing to let Bucky get under your skin. Maybe it wouldn’t bother you so much if he wasn’t one hundred percent correct. You wanted Steve, wanted him in the worst way, and the only way you were able to avoid fawning all over him and acting like an idiot was to go to the other extreme and pretend you hated him. If it was that obvious to Bucky, then you would bet anything that it was also obvious to Steve. No wonder he treated you like a pariah; he suspected you had feelings for him so he acted like a dick in the hopes that you would give up on him. Too bad you were too stubborn to get the hint.

Or maybe you were too far gone. Not that it mattered. You and Steve were never going to be anything more than colleagues.

* * *

You scrubbed a hand over your face and through your messy hair. You’d been tossing and turning for hours and now you wanted a drink. Preferably something stronger than water. You padded down the hallway, rounded the corner to the common room, and promptly collided with Steve.

“Shit, sorry,” you muttered.

“You okay?” Steve asked, grabbing your elbow to keep you upright.

“I’m good,” you nodded, yanking your arm free and pushing past him to go to the refrigerator.

“Hey, about earlier -”

“Forget it,” you said. “It’s over and done with. Let’s just forget it happened.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” you shrugged. You pulled a bottle of beer out of the fridge and twisted it open. You took a drink, your eyes on the wall above the sink, not wanting to look at Steve when you told him what had been on your mind for the last few hours. “Just so you know though, I’m gonna talk to Fury, see if I can be reassigned.”

“What did you just say?”

You sighed, set your beer on the counter, and turned to face him. “I’m going to ask Fury to reassign me to a different team.”

Steve was across the room in two long strides, his hands on the counter, caging you in. “I don’t think so,” he growled.

“Wh-what?” you stammered.

“You’re not leaving my team,” he said firmly. “It’s not open for discussion.”

“You can’t stop -”

Steve cut you off, his mouth on yours, the kiss taking your breath away. Before you could stop yourself, you were leaning into him, your hands on his chest, pushing yourself into the kiss, moaning as his arms slid around your waist, and he held you like he never wanted to let you go.

When he finally released you, one of your legs was wrapped around the back of his, your hands were under the edge of his shirt, splayed over his tight abs, and every inch of your body felt like it was on fire. His lips were on your neck, biting and sucking, marking you.

“Come to bed with me,” he said.

“Why?” you mumbled.

Steve took a step back and looked you up and down before stepping back into your personal space, his hands on either side of you, leaving you with no place to go. He leaned over you, his lips drifting up your jaw to your ear, sending a shiver through you.

“Because I want you,” he whispered. “I’ve wanted you for a long time. And unless I’m a complete idiot, you want me, too. So, maybe it’s time we stopped dancing around this thing and just fuck.”

A giggle burst out of you. “Have you been talking to Bucky?”

“He may have yelled at me a couple of hours ago,” Steve chuckled. “But, it didn’t really hit me until you said you were leaving the team that you would be leaving _me_. I can’t let that happen.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “So, what do say, doll? You coming to bed with me or not?”

“Lead the way, Cap,” you smirked.

Steve shook his head, bent his knees, lifted you up, and threw you over his shoulder. “Let’s go find something for that mouth to do besides talkin’, doll.”


	25. I really don’t care. You still look hot and I’m trying not to f*** you senseless right now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers x Maria Hill (Captain Hill)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on how Maria ended up wearing Steve’s jacket in Avengers Age of Ultron. I adjusted the prompt a little to work with the story.

“What are you doing out here?”

Maria swung around when she heard his voice, noting immediately that Steve was alone. It was the first time all night he hadn’t had Sam or Thor or Nat hovering around him. She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at him.

“Catching my breath,” she shrugged. “Hanging out with a bunch of superheroes gets a little overwhelming sometimes. And I’m not much of a party person.”

“You seemed to be fitting in just fine,” Steve noted.

“Fake it til you make it,” Maria laughed.

Steve stepped into her personal space, so close she could feel his chest rising and falling. She could practically hear the seams of his tight, blue dress shirt screaming for relief and she was going to drown in his electrifying blue eyes. Maria closed her eyes and swallowed. What was it about Steve that made her turn to mush? No man had ever made her feel like this - out of control, needy, desperate. She couldn’t get enough of him. She hated him for it.

His lips brushed across hers and his hands sat heavy on her waist. “What’s wrong?”

Maria rested her head against his chest. “Nothing now that you’re here.”

Steve kissed the top of her head and pulled her into his arms. A chill raced through her, making her shiver.

“You’re freezing, standing out here in the cold.” He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She slipped her arms in it, pulling it tight around her, Steve’s scent assaulting her and making the urge to kiss him irresistible.

It was like he read her mind, it was always like that with the two of them, Steve knowing what she wanted, what she needed, without her uttering a word. He pushed her backward until she was up against the railing surrounding the balcony, his mouth slanted over hers, his hands on her back, under the jacket he had just put on her, holding her tight against him. Her moan was quiet, the sound swallowed by his mouth on hers.

She broke off the kiss, reluctantly, her eyes darting from him to the door just over his shoulder. She could see the others through the glass walls, drinking and talking.

“Someone will see us,” she whispered.

“I really don’t care,” he growled. “You look really hot and I’m just trying _not_ to fuck you senseless right now.”

“Steve,” she gasped playfully. “Language.”

He rolled his eyes and shut her up with another kiss. He glanced over his shoulder before pushing her around the corner, out of sight of the others still inside. His fingers twisted in the hem of her skirt, pulling it up her thigh, his body flush against hers as he pushed her against the wall, his arousal pressing against her stomach. Her arms snaked around his neck, her fingers in his hair, holding him close, hips circling, her body begging him for more.

“If you don’t stop that, I swear to God I will fuck you right up against this wall,” he muttered.

His words made need twist deep in her gut. And now that the idea was planted in her head, she wanted it. She dropped her hands to her side, lifted her skirt and slipped off her underwear, then she tucked them in Steve’s front pocket. She loosened his belt and opened the front of his pants, drawing a low groan from the super soldier as his cock sprang free and she wrapped her hand around it, stroking it slowly.

“Mmm,” Steve hummed, his forehead resting against hers, her skirt now up around her waist, his hand between her legs, easing inside of her, scissoring her open. “This is gonna have to be quick, doll.”

“Good,” Maria whispered, her mouth pressed to his ear, her hips moving with his hand. “I want it quick and hard.”

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Maria,” he mumbled. He yanked a condom from his pocket and slid it down his length before picking Maria up and pulling her legs around his waist. He lowered her onto him, a moan tearing out of her as he buried himself inside of her. “Shit, doll, you’re tight.”

Maria couldn’t speak, couldn’t form coherent sentences, not when Steve was holding her against the wall and moving, his hand in her hair, pulling her head back so he could lick and suck at her neck. His other hand was under the jacket, covering her breast, kneading it roughly. He drove into her, every thrust slamming her head and back against the wall, every drag of his cock hitting her g-spot, making her tremble with wanton desire. She clung to his arms, his shoulders, her fingers twisted in his hair, tugging it, earning herself a deep groan.

Steve moved faster, fucking her harder and harder, his head thrown back, his pupils blown wide with lust and want and need, a low, thick, possessive snarl emanating from him, making her shudder.

Maria came with a choking gasp, her fingers digging into Steve’s scalp, grinding down on him while he slammed her into the wall, pounding into her at an insane pace, coming just a few seconds later.

He lowered her to her feet, pulled her skirt down, and helped her straighten her clothes. He discarded the condom in a small trash can that was tucked in the corner. He grabbed her chin and placed a bruising kiss to her lips, nipping at the bottom one.

“We should go in,” he whispered. “Before someone comes looking for us.”

“You go first,” she nodded. “I’ll see you in a couple of minutes.”

It wasn’t until he was inside that she realized she was still wearing his jacket. She pulled it tight around her, inhaling deeply, and smiled to herself. Let everyone wonder how she got Steve’s jacket. She really didn’t care.


	26. First one to make a noise loses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes x female reader

 

Mission schmission.

Who could concentrate on a meaningless, waste-of-time mission when Bucky had you sitting on a table in a dark corner of the deserted library, his hands roaming your body and his mouth on yours, swallowing your moans?

The two of you were supposed to be looking for some ancient text that had supposedly been hidden in the university library, a mission that seemed more like a wild goose chase concocted by Dr. Strange to get you out of his hair for a few days than a real necessity.

When Bucky had cornered you, smirking at you with that glint in his eyes, pulled you into his arms, and set you on the table, you hadn’t protested, not much anyway. You were bored, tired of searching through book after book and not finding anything. You weren’t opposed to a little bit of fun with Bucky. 

“You ever had sex in a library before, doll?” Bucky mumbled between kisses.

“No,” you shook your head, gasping as his hand slipped under your shirt and up your side. “You?”

“No,” he chuckled. “But I’m about to.”

You smacked him on the shoulder, though a shiver ran through you at the thought. It wasn’t like there was anyone around, just a librarian and one security guard, neither of which you’d seen in hours.

“Bucky, we can’t…” you protested, half-heartedly.

“Oh, but we can,” he growled. “Now, stop arguing with me or I’ll have to spank you.” He smiled and dropped a wink at you.

“Someone could see us. Or hear us,” you whispered. “We’ll get caught.” 

“Not if we’re quiet,” Bucky murmured, his lips on your neck, biting and sucking. “Hmmm, we could make it a game. The first one to make a noise loses.”

“This isn’t a game,” you mumbled.

“Oh, but it is, sweetheart,” Bucky purred. “Because the shit will hit the fan if we get caught.” He pressed his lips to your ear. “But we could have so much fun.”

“Then I guess we better not get caught,” you giggled.

“We won’t,” he murmured. “We’re out of view of the security cameras and if you’re quiet, the security guard won’t hear you.”

“And if he does?”

“Then I will spank you,” Bucky growled.

A delicious chill raced through you. “Promise?” you murmured, your arms sliding around your neck, holding him close.

“Is that what you want, doll? A spanking?” he asked.

“Mmm, yes,” you hummed. 

Bucky rubbed his open palm over your ass and squeezed it gently. “That’s going to have to wait for later,” he growled. He opened your jeans and slid his hand into your underwear, cupping your sex with his warm hand, his palm pressed against your clit. You pushed your hips against his hand, silently begging for more.

“Mmm, you are a naughty girl,” he whispered. “Is this what you want? You want me to touch you?”

You nodded, writhing against him. What you really wanted to do was scream for him to touch you, but stayed quiet because you weren’t going to lose his silly game.

Bucky’s long middle finger slipped through your folds and slid slowly into you, pumping in and out. A second finger joined the first, moving in a “come hither” motion.

He had one hand in your pants and the other on your breast, massaging it through the clothes you were still wearing, and his lips on yours. You gripped the back of his head, holding him to you as he kissed you. You were growing impatient, desperate to feel him inside of you. You yanked open his pants and shoved your hand down the front, grasping him and stroking him roughly.

Bucky moaned, turning his head to nuzzle his face against the side of your neck, his fingers buried deep inside you. You released him, just long enough to toe off your shoes and push your jeans down, then you kicked them away. Bucky turned you around and leaned you over the table. He put his hand in the middle of your back and eased into you, just an inch at a time until he had filled you completely. You groaned when you felt him moving inside you, pushing and thrusting, one hand on your hip, the other caressing your back. You gripped the table and pushed yourself back, gasping as he moved in and out of you.

He slid his hand around your waist and between your legs, his fingers immediately finding your clit, flicking it lightly as he slammed into you. You were wound so tight that it was just a matter of minutes before you were coming, your mouth pressed to your arm, holding back your shout of pleasure. He followed you a few seconds later, thrusting hard several times before letting loose with a deep grunt.

You dropped your head onto your folded arms, breathing heavily. “Wow,” you mumbled.

Bucky leaned over you and placed a kiss on the back of your neck. He stood up, pulling you with him, holding you against his chest. 

“That was amazing, doll.” He snatched your pants off the floor and held them out to you. “And you didn’t make a sound.” He winked at you. “Nice.”

“Does that mean I win?” you asked.

“Pretty sure you did win,” he laughed, buttoning his pants.

Once your pants were on, you slipped on your shoes and wrapped your arms around Bucky. “Yeah, well, I’d like to win again, so let’s find that stupid book so we can go back to the hotel.”

Bucky’s nose brushed against yours. “And then you can make all the noise you want.”


	27. Bite me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers x Tony Stark (Stony)

 

“You’ve had way too much to drink,” Steve chuckled. “We should get you to bed.”

Tony wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, though, in his current state, it was more comical than sexy. Steve held back his laughter, looped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, and dragged him a few feet down the hall. Tony squirmed and fidgeted all the way, pawing at Steve, muttering under his breath. 

“Jesus Christ, quit fighting me,” Steve grumbled as he propped Tony against the wall outside their bedroom door. It was too late and he was too tired for Tony’s antics.

“Language,” Tony snorted.

Steve rolled his eyes. He was never going to live that down. “Ha ha, you’re funny,” he muttered. “And very drunk.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not in the mood for...you know…” He wiggled his eyebrows again.

“Yeah, you’re not gonna be doing anything,” Steve said. “Not like this. We had an agreement. No sex when you’re drunk.”

“Bite me,” Tony pouted.

“Oh, trust me, I would,” Steve growled. “But, you’re drunk, Tony.”

“Don’t care,” Tony mumbled, his fingers twisting in Steve’s shirt, yanking him closer. He pressed a wet, sloppy kiss to Steve’s lips, murmuring something about stripping him naked and doing stuff to him that made Steve blush.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Steve laughed. “Come on.” He hefted Tony over his shoulder and shoved open their bedroom door. He strode purposefully across the room and dropped Tony on the bed. “Go to sleep, princess.”

Tony hooked a leg around Steve’s thigh, tangling him up so he fell to the bed beside him. He straddled Steve, his hands on his chest, a smirk on his face.

“Gotcha,” he mumbled.

“You do know I’m a lot stronger than you, right?” He put his hands on Tony’s waist. “Just one move and I could throw you on the floor.”

Tony shrugged. “Says you. Now, I believe you said something about biting me?” He leaned over and kissed him.

“That was you,” Steve sighed after Tony pulled away.

“Oh, yeah, it was,” Tony grinned. “Now, get naked.” He rolled off of Steve, sprawled across the bed on his back, and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Steve laughed and pushed himself to his feet. “You know what? You’re irresistible.” He yanked his t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the chair. “But you gotta promise me you’ll do some of that stuff you were talking about…”

A soft snore came from the bed behind him. Not that he was surprised, but Tony was sound asleep, his mouth slightly open, his arms thrown out to the side, taking up the entire bed. Steve shook his head, chuckling under his breath.

“And that’s why we don’t have sex when you’re drunk,” he mumbled. He snaked one of the pillows out from under Tony, grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed, and dropped to the chair in the corner. He propped his feet on the footstool and tried to get comfortable. He glanced at Tony and rolled his eyes.

“Bite me, babe.”


End file.
